This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to tape-based grounding structures in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones have displays, conductive housings, and other conductive structures. It may sometimes be desirable short together conductive electronic device structures. For example, it may be desirable to ground a display to a conductive housing wall to reduce electromagnetic interference.
Conventional grounding structures may consume more volume than desired and may require the use of screws and complex metal structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved conductive structures for electrically coupling structures in an electronic device.